Hei Hu
Hei Hu is the main opponent of the three Wuzangs, revived from being imprisoned a thousand years back. Hei Hu's revival A woman travelling through the forest with a bundle of straw on her back encounters a gigantic mound of shrub and was curious as to why it was there. She proceeded to reach her hand out and a force field revealed itself, rippling where the woman touched it. It shook and a beam of light shot out above the trees and into the expanse of sky. The shrubs and vines fell off, revealing a gigantic bell from underneath with the Chinese word "佛", meaning "Buddha", carved on it. "Save my child," cried out a woman echoing from the bell while it gonged. The woman frightened at what happened, fled and ran away while the bell cracked into small pieces. "I'm free, at last! I'm free!" cried a man's voice and a blob emerged from the broken bell following after the woman. The woman fell into a lake and as she was trying to swim up, the blob engulfed her and transformed her into a dark demon with a cape and green eyes: Hei Hu. Getting the First Book of Wisdom Hei Hu is next seen entering the Shaolin Temple, with Hua spotting him. He passes a monk sweeping at the entrance and enters with ease, swiftly sneaking through and finally entering the library. He opens the doors with telekinesis and starts searching for something in a room. As Hei Hu is in the inner room, he tries finding a "book". Frustrated, he sets one book on fire and threw it on the ground, setting the other books on fire leading to the library erupting in flames and smoke. He found Hua spying on him so he trapped her under a bookshelf. He later appeared when Master Sanzang was about to get the book from its secret hiding place, claiming its ownership. He tries to get the book by his telekinesis but Sanzang held onto it firmly. As he was asked of his identity, he revealed, "A demon from the past, returned to reign over the world!" Since Sanzang was still confused he revealed his name. Afterwhich Sanzang gave the book to Hua to escape with. He and Sanzang had a duel which Hei Hu easily won and followed after the book. He corners Hua on the roof, walking easily whilst levitating on the sweeping curvature toward her, demanding her to give the book. As he drew closer, he claims familiarity to Hua which she denies. He grabbed the book and pushed her off the roof, cackling as the book was now in his hands then disappears into thin air. He later declares to the Black Foxes of his possession of the first Book of Wisdom. Powers and Abilities Possession Hei Hu is first seen doing this after being released from his prison. He takes over the body of the woman who accidentally freed him. Matter Manipulation : He does this as he searches for the First Book of Wisdom in the Shaolin library. Instead of manually checking each one, he uses his power to carry books to him for convenience. Fire Manipulation : When he was stresseed from not finding the book, he uses this power to set the books on fire which led to the whole library to burn. : Elemental Teleportation : When Sanzang takes out the book from its hiding place, Hei Hu comes out of hiding by using this power. Levitation : Hei Hu showed this ability when walking toward Hua when he cornered her on the roof.